Le dernier gardien
by alia13
Summary: Lors d'un excursion pour explorer de nouvelles iles qui tournent mal, Harold rencontre une jeune femme mystérieuse qui entrainera un combat pour le destin des dragons et du monde connu...
1. Chapter 1

**C'est ma première fanfiction, j'espère que vous serez indulgent :)**

**PS: Désolé pour les fautes, je sais quels sont nombreuse...**

Chap. 1

Et voilà! Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive juste à moi? Il a fallu que je me retrouve dans ce pétrin! Comment une si belle journée peut aussi mal finir! Je ne me souviens pas de grande chose… Je suis partie explorer comme à mon habitude les iles inconnues entourant Beurk. Y faisait beau et Krokmou et moi semblions encore en plus grande symbiose que d'accoutumé. Nous nous sommes approchés d'une terre plus grande un peu de celle que nous étions habitués et c'est là que nous avons été attaqués. J'ignore complètement d'où venait l'attaque. Une pluie de flèches et de roches nous atteignît. Nous en évitions la plupart, mais cette averse servait à mieux couvrir un filet qui nous atteignit de plein fouet, nous envoyant au tapis. Heureusement la chute fut courte, mais pourtant brutale, ma tête cogna à quelque chose et je perdis conscience.

Maintenant, je me réveille dans un endroit complètement inconnu avec un tambour qui joue dans ma tête. Le coup fut violent, en passant ma main sur mon crane je sens une croute de sang séché. Heureusement pas trop grosse, mais j'en suis quitte pour un bon mal de crane. Je mets ce dernier de coté pour observer mon environnement. Premièrement, je suis attaché par la cheville à un mur. Je dois donc être prisonnier. Déjà peu encouragent… Deuxièmement, la pièce est complètement dans le noir. Seulement un petit filet de lumière filtre d'une petite meurtrière situé en haut du mur. Il ne met donc pas facile d'évaluer ou que je suis.

J'entends un bruit! Au travers le silence. Une respiration! Je ne suis pas seul dans la pièce. Enfaite, je devrais plutôt l'appelé cellule. Malgré moi, j'ai peur, je suis à la merci d'un éventuel attaquant. Ma respiration s'accélère, mais je trouve le courage d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Il y a quelqu'un?

Je n'entends rien. Il n'y a pas de réponse pendant de longues avant qu'enfin j'entendre parler.

-Tu es enfin réveillé.

La voie est faible et rauque comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps, je l'entends difficilement malgré le silence environnent. Pourtant, il semble y avoir un trace de féminité ; à l'intérieur. Cette voix me donne un minime espoir de savoir où je suis.

-Qui est-vous? Où sommes-nous? Pourquoi suis-je i…

-Du calme les questions! Inquiète toi pas, t'auras en masse de temps pour comprendre tous ca et tu le sauras même assez tôt.

Je vois maintenant que c'est de l'épuisement qui transparait au travers de ca voix et je peut aussi confirmé que c'est une fille. Mais sa réponse me trouble, elle en sait beaucoup plus qu'elle n'en dit sur l'endroit où nous sommes.

-Je suis une prisonnière tous comme toi et nous sommes dans un fort sur l'ile à Razard. Un dégénéré en recherche de richesse et de pouvoir. Et pourquoi tu es ici? Je l'ignore encore plus que toi. De quoi te souviens-tu?

-Je me souviens de m'être approché d'une nouvelle ile avec Krok-. Krokmou ou est-il!

L'angoisse me submerge. Mon ami! Ou-est-il? Il ne peut pas voler sans moi, il n'a donc pas pu partir, mais quand ont-ils fait? Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'ils l'ont…

-Qui? Qui est Krokmou?

-Mon dragon.

-Ton dragon? Comment peux-tu posséder un dragon? C'est impossible, ce sont des créatures libres! Comment est-ce que tu peux?

-Ce n'est pas ma possession, mais mon ami. Pour le reste c'est une longue histoire, mais pour faire court, chez moi, les humains et les dragons cohabitent depuis maintenant cinq ans.

-Wow! Comment sont-ils?

-Beau, majestueux et fort! C'est des êtres extraordinaires! Je dois le retrouver, je dois sortir d'ici.

Je peux pas croire que je suis assis à jaser alors que je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

-J'ai déjà essayé de nombreuse fois. Et je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi!

-Je dois réessayer quand même! Je ne peux pas le laisser la!

-Si tu trouves un moyen d'ouvrir ces chaines à nos chevilles, je te jure que je nous sors de la !

J'aimerais savoir à qui je parle, avec cette noirceur, je ne vois rien. Son ton est moqueur. Elle ne me croit peut être pas capable d'ouvrir la serrure. Elle semble me cacher des choses, mais en même temps, je veux absolument sortir le plus vite d'ici alors je dois lui faire confiance.

-Je vais essayer. Mais comment trouver Krokmou. Si comme tu dis, nous sommes dans un fort?

-T'inquiète, je vais le trouver. Les informations sont faciles à obtenir ici. Regarde les fers et si tu en es vraiment capable. Le reste se fera tous seul.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui fais confiance. Je me mets tous de suite à la tâche. En observant mes fers grâce au peu de lumière que j'ai-je remarque ces derniers détiennent un simple verrouillage qui avec un bon outil sont facile à ouvrir. Et heureusement je l'ai! Mais ça risque de prendre un certain temps. Je porte ma nouvelle prothèse celle qui possède un pied et une extrémité simple pour le mécanisme de vol à Krokmou. Heureusement, ce dernier semble assez petit et solide pour me permettre de jouer à l'intérieur de la serrure.

-Je peux le faire. Ça risque d'être long, mais je suis sûr d'être capable.

-En est tu sur?

-Oui, c'est une serrure en...

Ma compagne d'emprisonnement me coupe la parole. Elle semble plus tendu que tantôt.

-Peu importe, si tu crois vraiment être capable, écoute moi. Le soleil se lève. Ils vont venir me chercher bientôt et j'essaierais de découvrir ou est ton dragon, essais de défaire ton attache et lorsque je reviendrai, assomme le gardien qui me ramènera. Il sera seul. Si tu ne réussis pas, tu devras attendre une journée et tu risques de pas aimé cette dernière…

-D'accord, mais pourquoi viennent-ils te chercher?

-Disons que c'est supposé être ma confession quotidienne.

-Ta confession?

-Réussi, et je te le dirai. Je m'appelle Alia. Si tu réussi tu seras le premier depuis que je suis ici.

-Harold, mon nom c'est Harold.

J'entends les bruits d'une clé d'en la serrure. Je suis impatient de commencer mon ouvrage.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Harold, mais j'ai instinctivement confiance en toi! Alors ne me déçoit pas!

La porte s'ouvre.


	2. Chapter 2

**En voila un autre, je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé le premier chapitre, mais puisque j'ai commencé à les posté autant continué.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chap. 2

Mon nouveau compagnon de malheur est silencieux devant moi depuis que je lui ai dit de trouver une manière de nous libérer de nos chaines. J'ignore pourquoi, que je lui ai dit si vite que je savais comment nous faire sortir d'ici. Le peu de prisonnier que les hommes de mains de Razard ont mis avec moi n'étaient jamais resté longtemps et aucun n'avait jamais pu m'aider un tant soit peu dans mon plan d'évasion. Pourtant, ce jeune homme, qui doit avoir à peu près mon âge, selon le peu que j'ai vu de lui lorsqu'ils l'ont amené, m'a apporté de nouveau espoir de sortir d'ici Le vieux plan d'évasion que j'avais élaboré avec le temps m'a ressorti en tête. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il trouve où tous les autres avaient échoué. Par la meurtrière, je vois que le soleil se lève. Ils ne tarderont pas à venir me chercher près d'un an a passé depuis que je suis ici, je commence à connaitre leur horaire. Malgré tous, je veux toujours autant sortir, mais min corps n'est pu autant en forme qu'avant. Ces dernières semaines et encore plus ces derniers jours je reviens incapable de bouger pendant des heures. Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Peut-être est-ce de la que viens ma confiance envers le supposément chevaucheur de dragon.

-Je peux le faire. Ça risque d'être long, mais je suis sûr d'être capable.

-En est tu sur?

-Oui, c'est une serrure en...

Je lui coupe la parole avant qu'il en dise plus. Mon cœur a fait un grand bon, un espoir me semble de nouveau possible.

-Peu importe, si tu crois vraiment être capable, écoute moi. Le soleil se lève. Ils vont venir me chercher bientôt et j'essaierais de découvrir ou est ton dragon, essais de défaire la tienne et lorsque je reviendrai, assomme le gardien qui me ramènera. Il sera seul. Si tu ne réussis pas, tu devras attendre une journée et tu risques de pas aimé cette dernière…

-D'accord, mais pourquoi viennent-ils te chercher?

-Disons que c'est supposé être ma confession quotidienne.

-Ta confession?

-Réussi, et je te le dirai. Je m'appelle Alia. Si tu réussi tu seras le premier depuis que je suis ici.

-Harold, mon nom c'est Harold.

J'entends les bruits d'une clé d'en la serrure. Je suis impatiente de voir la suite. Un reflet de lumière sur le corps en avant de moi me fait faire une dernière confession.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Harold, mais j'ai instinctivement confiance en toi! Alors ne me déçoit pas!

La porte s'ouvre. Un de mes gardiens habituels en sort.

- Alors Alia t'aime bien ton nouveau compagnon? Razard trouvait qu'un compagnon possédant ce que tu nous refuse pourrait te rafraichir la mémoire sur les raisons de ta présence en nos murs! Hahaha!

-Je vous ai dit que ça n'existe pas! Comment puis-je vous donnez ce que je ne connais pas!

Je leur sort le même refrain depuis un an et ils ne me croient toujours pas! Comme à son habitude, il vient me chercher. Il détache ma cheville et me force à me lever de ma position assise malgré mon corps fatigué. Alors que je m'approche de la porte, j'entends mon peut être sauveur, Harold, parlé.

-Que lui voulez-vous? Laissez-la!

Il se coupe. Les rayons de soleil m'ont atteint alors que je sors. Me découvrant à mon nouveau compagnon. Avec le temps qui a passé, je ne sais pu vraiment à quoi j'ai l'air, je ne peux que l'imaginer. Je sais que j'ai maigri avec le peu de nourriture que j'ai le droit, rendant surement mon visage légèrement osseux. Mes cheveux doivent maintenant atteindre le bas de ma taille et doivent toujours être du même blond blanc qu'avant. Mes yeux bleu doivent encore plus transparaitre sur ma peau pale de ne pas avoir vu le soleil depuis trop longtemps et par mes multiple séance quotidienne avec mon gardien. Je porte des grands et amples havres qu'on a bien voulu me donner cachant ainsi mon corps amaigri et malmené. On me touche rarement au visage alors j'espère que ces derniers cacherons les traces de tortures à ses yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, j'ai** **décidée ce soir de vous envoyer un nouveau chapitre puisque le dernier était cour et que je l'avais posté en retard. J'espère que ma fanfic vous a intéressé un peu :)**

**PS: Toujours aussi désolé pour les fautes, mais je suis plus que mauvaise en Français.**

Chap. 3

Ça doit faire maintenant une heure qu'elle est partie. La cellule est maintenant bien éclairée par le soleil. Il ne me reste que quelques touches à régler et ma cheville sera libérée. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder vers la porte. Aurais-je le temps? Alia, puisque c'est son nom, semble avoir mis ses espoirs en moi. Je ne peux pas vraiment m'arrêter de penser à elle aussi. À ses yeux d'un bleu profond qui me regardaient, cherchant à empêcher mon regard d'aller plus loin mais qui ne me cachèrent pas son état. Elle est détenue depuis beaucoup trop longtemps ici, elle ne peut pas rester. J'ai maintenant deux raisons de réussir. Krokmou et elle. Je redouble mes efforts qui sont finalement enfin récompensé. Dans un petit clic presque imperceptible, mon attache tombe. Je soupire et voilà une bonne partie du plan de fait! Maintenant, il ne me reste qu'à attendre leur retour.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps qu'il est partie avec elle, mais je commence à m'inquiéter. Que peuvent-ils bien lui faire? Le garde a dit que je possédais quelque chose qu'ils voulaient. La seule chose que je vois, c'est Krokmou. C'est un furie nocturne. Peut être le dernier de sa race. Elle pourrait avoir des informations sur un nid ou quelque chose dans le genre et c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont amené pour lui faire cracher le morceau… Mais ça veut dire qu'il la torture! Est-ce à cause de moi qu'elle subit ca aujourd'hui ou le subit-elle chaque jour? Je n'ai pas vu de blessure, mais avec les vêtements qu'elle portait, ils étaient peut être bien caché. Je vais devoir attendre pour mes réponses, j'entends des pas se dirigeant vers ma cellule et avec la suite qui est prévu, je ne pourrais pas lui passer un interrogatoire.

Je m'installe correctement pour cacher le fait que je ne suis plus attaché, ma prothèse à la main. Je sais, c'est une arme de fortune, mais bon! La porte s'ouvre pour une deuxième fois aujourd'hui laissant passé la jeune fille et le garde de toute à l'heure. La première semble avoir de grosses difficultés à marcher, soutenu par l'autre. Ça m'inquiète saura-t-elle nous sortir d'ici.

-Alors petit, passé une bonne matinée? J'espère que tu en a bien profité, car dans tous les cas, ça va être ton tour tantôt!

Je le laisse parler. J'attends qu'il se retourne pour attacher Alia et attaque. D'une rapidité que moi-même j'ignorais, je me lève et lui donne un grand coup de mon arme de fortune, ma prothèse. Comparé à la première fois que j'ai essayée voilà des années, le garde tombe assommé au sol. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être fier de moi, fini le gringalet qui ne pouvait pas porter un bouclier ou une hache. J'ai pris en force.

Pendant ma petite « auto claque dans le dos », la deuxième prisonnière a déjà commencé la deuxième partie de son plan et m'interpelle.

-Viens m'aider s'il te plait Harold. Nous devons l'attacher!

-Oui, j'arrive.

À deux, nous le trainons jusqu'à ses menottes et l'attachons.

-Ne risque-t-il pas de crier à l'aide?

- Oui, mais il est seule ici et le temps que d'autre viennent pour te chercher. Nous devrions avoir assez d'avance pour partir.

-Alors que faisons-nous?

-J'ai découvert où est retenu ton dragon et heureusement pour nous, il est proche d'une sortie alors en se dirigeant vers lui, nous devrions le libérer et sortir par-là! Et là j'espérais que tu puisses nous amener loin sur son dos…

-Oui, oui, je vais le faire!

-Bien, all….

Elle est coupée dans sa nouvelle tirade par une toux. Elle se retourne pour ne pas que je vois, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'approcher pour tenter de l'aider.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, inquiète toi pas. Juste une mauvaise toux, me répond-t-elle, mais sa voix n'est plus autant assuré. Je vais prendre son arme, allons-y.

Alia me guide au travers des couloirs semblant savoir ou aller sans s'arrêter. Elle avait prévu son coup depuis longtemps et attendais juste de l'aide pour l'exécuter. Les couloirs se succèdent et j'en perds le fil, mais pourtant nous avons rencontré personne. Ce fort n'est peut-être pas si bien gardé? Nous somme près de passer un nouveau tournant, mais mon guide s'arrête.

- Qui a-t-il?

-Au bout du prochain couloir se trouve une porte qui mène à la salle de torture. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu devrais trouver tes objets personnelles. Je crois les avoir vu. Le problème c'est qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un, mais nous sommes obligés de passer par là pour aller chercher ton dragon. C'est le chemin le plus cour. J'espère que tu te débrouille, car je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour le mettre à terre. Je ne me suis pas battu depuis une éternité. Je propose que tu cogne à la porte et que ça soit toi qu'y lui parle, puisque moi il me connait. Fait lui croire que tu es un nouveau garde et que tu t'es perdu et lorsqu'il aura ouvert la porte, nous l'assommerons. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-J'en dit que tu sembles savoir quoi faire.

-Ca fait depuis mon emprisonnement que j'y pense alors oui je suis préparé. J'attendais juste la personne qui m'aiderait.

Elle tente de me faire un sourire malgré la tension que je sens dans ses épaules. Elle se cache dos à la porte, le sabre du garde à la main.

-Prêt?

-Non, mais je dois le faire pareil.

Je cogne. Ça ne prend que quelque instant avant que la porte s'entrouvre un peu et que les contours d'un visage paraissent dans le pénombre de la pièce en arrière.

-Que voulez-vous? M'intime-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

-Eeeehh, je suis désolé, mais je suis nouveau au service de Razard et je me suis perdu…. J'aurais besoin d'aide pour me retrouver?

-Du nouveau personnelle? Je n'en avais pas été informé.

Heureusement, malgré son scepticisme, l'homme ouvre plus grandement la porte, permettant à Alia d'un mouvement rapide de l'attaquer. Elle réussit à l'atteindre au bras de son épée, mais ce dernier ne se laisse pas faire et se défend. Il donne un bon coup de son bras non blessé au ventre de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, sous la douleur se pli en deux, laissant la place à son adversaire pour l'attaquer. Ça m'en prend pas plus pour attaquer à mon tour déconcentrant le méchant de ma compagne d'évasion. Elle en profite ainsi pour lui enfoncer le pommeau de son épée sur le crane l'assommant nette. Nous restons ainsi quelque secondes silencieux. Nos respirations meublant le silence environnant. Le combat avait été cour, mais éprouvant pour nos corps fatigué. Il faut pourtant se décider à continuer ce qu'elle fait se dirigeant vers une table plus loin au fond.

-C'est ici que je les ai vu. Je crois que c'est tes affaires, me dit-elle.

Je m'approche et aperçoit sur la table le peu de chose que j'avais apporté avec Krokmou. Il y avait mon carnet de note, ma carte, mais aussi la selle et la prothèse à ce dernier. Une chose de plus à apporter dans notre fuite…La jeune fille s'approche de moi avec un grand sac.

-Tiens, avec ça tu devrais pourvoir tous amené.

-Merci.

-Prenons encore quelques minutes pour l'attacher et nous pourrons partir. Il ne nous reste pas gros à faire.

Elle me désigne une armoire.

-Il devrait avoir des cordes à l'intérieur, peut tu m'en apporter? Je dois récupérer quelque chose.

Je fais ce qu'elle pendant qu'elle se dirige vers un autre coin pour récupérer quelques choses. J'ouvre l'armoire, mais je reste quelques instant interdit devant ce qu'il y a devant moi. Des instruments de tortures. Des objets terrifiant juste à les regarder. Je passe les yeux sur des fouet, des couteau, des pinces, mais aussi plusieurs objets au utilité inconnu, mais surement pas très gentil. Voir tous ne peut que me faire penser encore à le jeune blonde qui m'accompagne. Elle connaissait l'endroit et aussi l'endroit où sont les cordes. Ce n'est pas la premier fois quelle viens. Mon regard se pose sur elle alors qu'elle s'agenouille au côté du garde et me jette un regard.

-Alors t'es as?

-Oui, j'arrive.

Elle est encore plus blanche que tantôt. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Après l'avoir attaché, nous nous levons, mais Alia pris du faiblesse soudaine perd l'équilibre et je ne la retiens qu' « In extremis » par la taille. En la soutenant les quelques millisecondes pour qu'elle soit stable, je pose ma main sur son dos. Elle est prise d'un frisson. Rapidement, elle s'éloigne vers la porte.

-Allez, nous devons y aller!

Elle est blessée! Dans son dos, je l'ai senti. Le poisseux du sang, son odeur de fer. Son vêtement foncé ne laissait rien entrevoir. Nous ne pouvons pu nous arrêter. Sa blessure ne change rien. Nous devons sortir d'ici, mais une chose est sûre. Si nous rencontrons quelqu'un, elle ne sera pas devant.

**Laissé moi des reviews s'il vous plait! Ca me permettrais de savoir si ma fanfiction est bien commencée :D ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court, mais qui possède la conclusion de l'évasion d'Alia et Harold. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et encore plus à Kim Boucher de m'avoir laissé un review :) je suis réellement contente que tu es apprécié mon chapitre et j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour celui-ci ^^! J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre Dj-bxl. ** **Bonne lecture **

Chap.4 

Par mesure de sécurité, je vérifie pour une troisième fois l'effilé de ma lame que j'ai récupéré dans la salle de torture. C'est un cadeau de mon père pour mes vingt ans. Je n'y avais pu penser, mais je suis content qu'Alia les aille trouver pour moi. La savoir dans d'autre mains que les miennes m'aurait fait mal au cœur.

Un bruit devant moi me rappelle ou je suis en ce moment. Ce n'est pas le temps de perdre mon but d'en vue. Nous avons traversé plusieurs couloir depuis que nous sommes reparti, je garde toujours Alia devant moi, mais reste proche au cas où, et cet instant d'inattention aurais pu être dangereux! Heureusement, il n'est rien arrivé! Je regarde mon guide devant moi. Elle semble avoir de plus en plus de difficulté à avancer et notre vitesse à diminué. Je m'apprête à lui proposer une pause quand elle se retourne vers moi, un doigt sur les lève avant de traverser le coude menant au prochain couloir. Je m'approche et lui chuchote.

-Qu'est- ce qu'il y a?

-Nous y sommes. Si je ne me trompe pas, derrière ce tournant, il y a une grande salle. On m'a dit que ton dragon était enfermé dans une cage et ficelé à l'intérieur pour pas qu'il s'enfuit. Heureusement pour nous, cette salle a une porte menant directement à l'extérieur. C'est notre billet de sorti. Il doit y avoir deux gardes, un chaque.

Elle m'a tous dit ça sur le même ton que moi et agrémente son discours d'un clin d'œil.

-Prêt?

-Je suis impatient de délivrer Krokmou, alors allons-y!

Le plus silencieusement possible, je prends les devant de notre duo. Étrangement, Alia me laisse faire. Je jette un coup d'œil de l'autre côté. Comme elle a dit, il y a deux hommes qui surveille de l'autre côté. Le plus proche est à environ cinq mètre de moi et me tourne le dos, je devrais être capable de l'atteindre avant que le deuxième se retourne.

Je regarde ma complice et nous nous élançons d'un même mouvement vers nos adversaire respectif. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Quatre pas et j'ai rejoint le mien, mais avant que le pommeau de mon arme atteindre sa tête, il se retourne et lance un cri d'alerte avant d'être assommé par moi. Malheureusement, le deuxième garde l'a entendu et fait maintenant face à Alia. Cette dernière ne prend pas en compte la déviation de notre plan et se prépare au combat.

-Harold, libère ton dragon.

J'ai tellement le gout de lui dire non, que je dois l'aider, mais je sais que je suis mieux ici, car si je ne libère pas Krokmou, nous ne pourrons jamais partir d'ici. Malgré mes envies, je me retourne vers mon copain. Mon cœur se sert devant sa position. On lui a muselé la gueule et attaché les ailes ainsi que les pattes ensemble ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de bouger.

-Ooohh Krokmou, mon pauvre ami! J'arrive.

Heureusement pour moi, les serrures sont encore plus simples que celle qui nous retenais Alia pis moi et avec mes outils que j'ai récupéré dans mes affaires, libérer mon ami ne prend que quelques minutes. Du coin de l'œil, je surveille le combat. Je suis inquiet, il dure depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Un dernière effort à mettre et voilà! Krokmou est libéré. Maintenant, il me reste qu'à ajuster la selle et nous sommes prêts à partir. J'ai presque que fini quand j'entends ma compagne d'évasion émettre un cri.

Le garde, qui est salement amoché, a réussi à l'atteindre. Elle se tient le côté droit ou je vois une entaille à son gilet. Je vois noir. J'ignore ou je trouve la force pour aller aussi vite, mais avant même que son ennemi aille tenter de l'achevé, je parcours le chemin entre nous deux et attaque ce dernier. S'en suit une petite danse peuplé de nos coups violent, petite, car à l'aide des cours de combat que m'avait obligé à suivre avec elle Astrid. Je termine rapidement de mon adversaire. Mon souffle est court. Je suis drôlement fier de moi, je suis plus du tout le petit gamin de 15 ans que j'étais. Mais l'adversaire n'était pas un colosse, il est étonnant qu'Alia l'est pas-

Alia! Je l'oubliais, elle est blessée!

-Alia!

Elle est étendue sur le côté derrière mois. Je cour à ses côté et évalue son état. Je ne suis pas spécialiste, mais son souffle est irrégulier et elle perd beaucoup de sang. On ne doit pas rester là. Pendant que je cherche la porte des yeux, je fais un sursaut lorsque sa main m'attrape le bras.

-Harolllddd, il faut que tu partes.

-Non, tu vas venir avec moi. C'est grâce à toi si je peux retourner chez moi alors tu vas venir aussi. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, d'accord. Où est la sortie?

Doucement, je la soulève. Elle est incroyablement légère. Je vois sur son visage que le mouvement lui a fait mal.

-Je suis désolé, mais nous devons partir.

Krokmou s'est rapproché et je peux ainsi la déposer sur son dos en la tenant d'une main tandis que l'autre attache la dernière sangle sur Krokmou. Lorsque c'est fait, je m'installe aussi sur son dos, accotant Alia sur mon torse.

Des pas se dirigent vers nous, mais avant qu'ils aillent pu nous atteindre, Krokmou lance un tir plasma et bloque ainsi le couloir de débris.

-Bravo mon grand, maintenant partons.

**Allez courage! Quelques review sil vous plllaiittt!**


End file.
